


Finding a good home

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is June´s slave. One day he passes a salve market and sees a neglected slave who is being sold off because he is no longer useful after an injury. Neal cons the seller into believing he is a free man and buys the slave. How will his owner react?





	Finding a good home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Learning to be loved’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

The moment Neal hands over his owner´s credit card, he feels a pang of guilt. What will June say when he brings home another slave?

He quickly shakes off the feeling. Probably nothing, she also welcomed Mozzie into her household. They are still not sure what his qualities are, except the conspiracy theories he comes up with. But he did give some useful tips on wine choices, which again is odd in itself since he wasn´t classified as a sommelier slave.

Neal is pulled from his thoughts when the man in front of him hands him back the credit card.

‘Good luck with your purchase.’

The man smiles cruelly and Neal doesn’t want to know what the slave´s faith would have been if he didn´t buy him. He doesn´t acknowledge the man and just grabs the leash of the slave´s collar. The slave keeps looking down and it is clear he has been punished repeatedly and harshly.

‘Can you stand?’ Neal asks with a detached tone of voice.

‘Yes Master.’

The slave does his best to get up, but it is clear to Neal that he is in serious pain. He will need to ask about it when they are somewhere more private. Neal would prefer to let the slave wait here and to get the car himself, but he doesn´t want to leave him alone this close to the slave market, without a clear ownership sign.

Neal puts his shoulder under the man´s arm and gets a surprised grunt.

‘What? The car is half a block that way. Are you up for it?’

Peter nods and slowly hobbles towards the waiting town car. The driver sees the men and opens the door with a smirk towards Neal, who raises his shoulders and flashes him a grin.

When Peter wants to kneel in the car, Neal pulls him up in a seat, earning him a surprised look. The car pulls away from the curb and Neal looks at Peter.

‘What is your name?’

‘Peter Master.’

‘Well, Peter, my name is Neal and I am not your Master. Miss June Ellington is. She is also my Mistress.’

Neal stays quiet to let the words sink in and he can see Peter studying him.

‘You are a slave?’

Neal nods convincingly.

It is clear Peter doesn´t believe him or for that matter, doesn´t trust him.

‘You want proof?’

Peter probably decided to stay quiet and not aggravate his new owner more.

Neal takes of his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeve and there it is, his slave number tattooed on his wrist.

‘I am not conning you, Peter. I am a slave.’

‘You conned the seller?’

‘Well, conned… I did pay for you.’

‘With someone´s else’s money.’

‘I didn´t steal the credit card if that is what you mean.’ Neal gives Peter a bright smile.

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Home.’

Peter just nods, he is in no position to ask questions. Maybe the guy is telling him the truth, maybe he is just some weirdo kicking on this.

When they arrive home, Neal thanks the driver and helps Peter inside the large mansion. They walk through the kitchen and Neal greets all the staff, pulling Peter with him until they are in a cozy and warm room. It appears to be a den of sorts. Neal lowers him in one of the comfortable couches.

‘Can you show me your leg so I can see what we are dealing with?’

Peter wants to tell Neal he is fine, when his stomach growls.

‘I am sorry, I… where are my manners. Are you hungry?’

Peter nods a bit unsure.

‘Let me see what cook prepared.’

Neal leaves and comes back a couple of minutes later with a bowl of thick tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Peter stares at the food on the tray.

‘Bon appetite.’

When Peter doesn´t start, Neal slowly realizes what the problem is.

‘You never had free people´s food before?’

Peter shakes his head.

‘Oh, OK, that is alright. It is tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. It really is nice, give it a try. It is so much better than slave kibble, I promise.’

Peter takes the spoon and takes a sip, stiffening when a man enters the room.

‘Hi Neal. Oh I am sorry, I didn´t know we had company.’

‘Hi Mozzie, this is Peter.’

Mozzie smiles, welcome Peter. Eat, eat, it is better when it is hot.’

It is clear Peter is not sure what to do.

‘Peter, Mozzie is also a slave. So you are alright. Eat.’

Peter quickly glances at the man´s slave number on his wrist, before starting to eat the food he has been given. Neal hands him a glass of water as well.

‘So now that you have eaten, can we see the knee?’

Peter slowly pulls up the pant leg and both Mozzie and Neal hiss under their breath.

‘No wonder you couldn´t walk. It is badly swollen. Didn´t your master give you any medical attention?’

Peter shakes his head.

‘Well, this is beyond our capabilities. We should inform June.’

Peter looks up in alert.

‘Peter, it´s fine, your mistress would want to know that one of her slaves is hurt.’

‘I will go get her.’ Mozzie suggests.

Neal only nods.

‘God Peter, when they made you kneel, I mean…’

‘What Neal? This looks like a wonderful house, but not all slaves are treated as human beings.’

Neal ‘s face sobers when he nods in understanding.

‘How did it happen?’

‘I was hit by a car when I had to run an errand.’

Mozzie enters the room again.

‘I am sorry, but June has stuff to take care of. She will come when she is done.’

‘Peter nods, of course, he should have known, all owners are the same.

‘But she told me to call doctor Monroe and ask him to come over.’

Peter looks up in surprise, asking a doctor to come over to tend to a slave, that is unheard of.

Neal picks up the phone and calls the doctor. He explains that they need a house call and puts the phone down.

‘Doctor Monroe will be over right away.’

‘He will?’ Peter asks in disbelieve.

‘Why wouldn´t he? Wait, your master didn´t give you any medical help?’ Mozzie asks when realization sets in.

‘Not really no, he would sell the slave and buy a new one.’

Neal and Mozzie stay silent. What is there to say?

‘You want some more food?’

‘No thank you, I am fine.’

The doorbell chimes and Neal quickly walks out to answer it. He comes back being followed by an older man in a suit and a doctor´s bag in his hand.

‘So you are Peter. Beside from Neal, Miss Ellington also called asking if I could come over and tend to you.’

He takes off his coat and rolls up his sleeves and snaps on gloves.

‘Let´s see what we are dealing with.’

Once again Peter pulls up his pants leg and shows his knee. The doctor shakes his head in disapproval.

‘It is badly swollen because it didn´t have a chance to heal properly. I will first deal with the swelling and then I will make an ultrasound to see if there is internal damage, but for now I won´t be able to see anything on the imagining with this amount of swelling.’

The doctor writes down his prescription and hands it to Mozzie.

‘can you get this prescription please.’

Mozzie nods and gets his coat.

‘I want you to take one tablet, three times a day and I will be back the day after tomorrow to check up on you. Take care and remember, stay off your feet.’

Doctor Monroe shakes hands with both Peter and Neal before being walked out by Neal. When Neal re-enters the room, he smiles when he sees the baffled face of Peter.

‘Mistress June will be down any minute, so we will stay here, if that is alright with you?’

Peter nods.

‘Do you want something to drink, eat something more?’

‘Water is fine.’

‘You sure? Cook makes fantastic coffee.’

‘Coffee?’

Neal smiles again, ‘yes, coffee, want some?’

Now Peter nods more eagerly. Neal gets up and walks into the kitchen only to come back with two cups with heavenly smelling coffee. Peter accepts the cup, looking at it if it is the most precious thing he has held in forever.

‘I guess you come from a house with slave kibble and water.’

‘Yes, are you sure Mistress will be OK with this? We were never allowed coffee, but I sometimes finished the left overs.’ Peter admits guiltily.

Neal nods convincingly. They finish the coffee chatting when the door opens and a pug triples in followed by an older woman. She is dressed impeccable and she must be his new Mistress. Peter wants to get up, but she puts an hand on his shoulder.

‘I won´t have none of that, please stay seated. Doctor Monroe informed me that you hurt your knee rather badly, so I want you to heal and take care of yourself, is that understood?’

‘Yes Mistress.’

‘Now, what is your name?’

‘My name is Peter, Mistress.’

‘That is a solid name, Welcome in my home Peter. My name is June Ellington and Neal informed me that I purchased you this morning. I assume that Neal and Mozzie took care of you and made sure you are fed?’

‘Yes Mistress, they took good care of me.’

‘Good. Neal will help you to the slave quarters in the attic. If there is anything just let me know or one of the others and everything will be fine, OK?’

‘Thank you Mistress, you are too generous.

‘Nonsense.’

June looks at her watch and tells them she is due to a meeting at the Met, so she calls for her driver, telling Peter to get better.’

Neal smiles at him when June leaves and asks if Peter is OK to go upstairs to the slave quarters. Peter knew this would be too good to be true, but anything is better than the basement he spent most of his adult life in.

They hobble to a service elevator and Neal gently puts him inside. He explains that normally it is used to haul stuff upstairs, but this is better than the stairs. He pushes the up button and runs up the stairs. When the door opens Neal is there and helps Neal out. Peter studies the light space. There is a lot of glass windows and doors that open to what appears to be a roof terrace. There are several couches and a television, a small kitchen and several beds next to each other, around the corner.

‘The men sleep here and the women sleep one floor down. The kitchenette is if we get hungry or thirsty while up here, so we don´t need to disturb the rest of the house. Mistress June keeps it stocked.

‘You are allowed to watch television?’

‘Yes, Mistress June wants us to be knowledgeable about the world around us. We also have a small library.’

Peter notices the easel in a corner of the room.

‘Who paints?’

‘That would be me. I like to paint, but I also like to draw and sculpt. ‘Is there something you like to do?’

‘If my Master forgot his newspaper I liked to do the cross word puzzle.’

‘Cool, we can get you one of those booklets if you want.’

Peter smiles, ‘that would be very welcome.’

Neal nods, ‘No problem. We will buy one next time we go to the store. For now, we keep the old newspapers in the basement, nobody is into cross word puzzles, so knock yourself out. I will take some with me from the basement.’

‘We have free roam of the house?’

‘Yes, but before you enter Mistress June´s spaces, like her bedroom, bathroom or office, knock. But basically, yeah.’

‘Understood.’

‘Now get some rest, OK?’

 

* *  *

 

Life at the Ellington house turns out to be good. Luckily, Peter makes a full recovery and with decent food, he soon is back to his healthy self, he almost doesn´t recognize himself when he studies himself in the mirror. He is dressed in an immaculate suit June had made for him. June discovered that he has a brilliant deductive mind and is great with numbers, so she quickly asks him to take care of the household expenses.

He is well liked by the rest of the household and for the first time he feels loved and appreciated. He walks Bugsy and even talked June into taking in a stray Labrador. It felt fitting, the dog was out of luck as well and he fitted in almost immediately.

 

* *  *

 

It is late at night on a gorgeous summer evening and they are all out on the roof terrace, enjoying the warm weather.

‘Neal?’

‘Hmm, hmm.’

‘Thank you.’

Neal looks up from his drawing and studies Peter, realizing what he is thanking for.’

‘You are welcome Peter, it was my pleasure.’

Peter nods, looking up at the stars.

‘Say, did you see that brunette at the gallery?’ Mozzie asks, walking onto the terrace.

Peter blushes and Neal starts laughing.

‘So you did, what was her name? Elizabeth?’

‘Yeah it is.’

‘Go for it, Peter, she is also into you.’

‘You think so?’

Now Mozzie looks up from his book he just opened.

‘Seriously? Come on Peter, how much more can she make it clear. Please go with Neal to the gallery, he needs to bring some works for the exhibition tomorrow afternoon.’

Peter looks up at Neal who nods.

‘I can do that.’

Peter leans back again and sips from his coffee. Who would have thought this would be his new life, when he was purchased by that blue eyed stranger?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
